


You Are The Reason

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Post Cursed Child, Songfic, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Albus discovers that he is in love with his best friend, though it might be too late.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	You Are The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everyone! This is a songfic for SunshineScorpius' collections :D I was given You Are The Reason which I think describes Scorbus perfectly! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Here's the song ;D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=207X6DTY4LY

Albus had made a vow to himself that he would never take part in any game of Quidditch. He even made a strong oath to never set foot on the Quidditch stadium. He refused, stubbornly to associate with the devil's sport. Well, that was until Scorpius became the Slytherin Seeker miraculously. Then Albus became the biggest fan of Quidditch there was. Posters? Check. Jumpers? Check. Attending all of Scorpius' matches? Check, check and check. 

  


This particular match was Hufflepuff versus Slytherin, and currently, and embarrassingly The Puffs were leading, forty to nought. It helped that Hugo and Molly were on the team as Beaters which was an added advantage. But despite this, Albus was determined to shout his support for Slytherin, wearing his matching green scarf and yelling until his voice was hoarse. 

  


Little Harry Creevey was the sports commentator with a magical amplifier. Not that he needed one, considering the tiny mousy haired boy had a voice that could carry miles away even at a whisper. 

  


"Erwood scores for Hufflepuff once more! That's 50-nought! Summer Erwood is out of control." He exclaimed. "No sign of the snitch yet!" 

  


Albus kept his eyes out for Scorpius, who was difficult to spot, considering he was moving so quickly, like an erratic hummingbird. All Albus could really see was a blur of silver and green robes and obviously platinum blonde. At one point, Albus could have sworn he saw Scorpius grinned at him, giving him a quick wave before diving downwards without an extra beat. Albus would be lying if he hadn't felt his heart rate quicken, thumping loudly in his chest almost as loud as the cheering crowds. 

  


"What's this? Malfoy has caught sight of the snitch!" Another figure, this time yellow and black swerved around, following close behind Scorpius, so close their brooms were almost touching. "Blimey, so has Reynolds! This could be Slytherin's chance at a victory or their ultimate defeat!" 

  


But Albus knew how stubborn Scorpius could be, and after their last game losing to Ravenclaw, there was no way they were going to lose again. 

  


"Ten points for Slytherin, all thanks to Weasley accidently scoring for the wrong goal! Better luck next time, Hugo!" 

  


Albus tried not to laugh, knowing very well it was Hugo's first match, but that didn't make it any less amusing. He just hoped the other Hufflepuffs, particular their cousin Molly wasn't too peeved. 

  


Unfortunately for him, another Slytherin that Albus couldn't recognize stepped in front of him, blocking his vision with his fat head. Albus wanted to tell him off, but he was too incredibly awkward to do so, so he let it be. 

  


"Malfoy caught the snitch! I don't believe it, that's 150 points! Slytherin wins the game, 160 to 50!" 

  


Albus found himself whooping and cheering once more with the crowd. Immediately he pushed his way to wherever Scorpius was to give him his congratulations. But he noticed that Scorpius was already receiving several compliments, pats on the backs and cheers from teammates and even some of the Hufflepuffs. He wasn't even looking at Albus, facing the opposite way, which in hindsight, wasn't too bad, as he had a lovely view from behind, especially when Scorpius bent down to tie his shoe.

  


_'Now is not the time to stare at your best friend's arse.'_ Albus thought to himself, trying not to concentrate on Scorpius in his perfectly fitted sweat soaked uniform. It looked so nicely on him, and perhaps he was overthinking it, but instead of his usual lanky, awkward noodle limbs, he had gained some muscle mass. Not just on his arms. Albus pretended to be idly picking at his fingernails, instead of checking out his very attractive best friend. But he shook away the thought. Finding your friend attractive didn't mean he liked blokes, not in the slightest. It just meant he had a pair of eyes.

  


It felt like forever waiting uncomfortably long for Scorpius to notice him, who seemed busy having an intense discussion with Summer Erwood, and one of Slytherin's Beaters, Archie Price. A handsome bloke too, if he was completely honest.

  


But the moment Archie laid a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, was when Albus paid close attention, and he gnawed on his lower lip, glaring bitterly at the floor. Not that was jealous or anything. How juvenile would that be? Besides, Scorpius was allowed other friends. 

  


Eventually, Scorpius bounded over like an excited corgi, giving Albus a huge hug, and even lifting his feet off the ground ever so slightly. 

  


"Al, you came!" He exclaimed, ruffling his already messy hair. "I didn't think- oh I'm so happy you came." Pulling back, Scorpius looked flustered and a bit...dazed. 

  


"Er yeah!" Albus said, scratching the back of his neck. "You were wicked brilliant. Well done, Scorp." 

  


Scorpius beamed. "You really think so?" He looked away bashfully. "It wasn't- It was all luck really. Simon Reynolds almost had it, for sure." 

  


"Psh, no way." Albus mimicked Scorpius and too ruffled his hair. "I thought you-"

  


"Oi, Scorpius!" Archie Price interrupted, striding over. If it was even possible, Scorpius was even pinker. "Don't forget, three pm, Saturday at the Three Broomsticks!"

  


Scorpius nodded, giggling. "I won't Archie. I'd never." 

  


"Great, see you then, Scorp." Archie patted Scorpius gently on the head, completely ignored Albus and joined the other teammates. As if Albus couldn't be more filled with rage, he clenched his fist, practically boiling at this random guy calling him 'Scorp'. 

  


"What was that all about?" Albus asked, attempting to seek casual, but inside he was fuming. 

  


"Oh um," Scorpius grinned. "Archie asked me out to hang out at Hogsmeade this weekend with him. I know you hate Hogsmeade, so you won't be missing much. Isn't that fantastic? Him? With me?" His voice went up a few octaves. 

  


"He's okay, I guess." Albus mumbled, eyeing Archie. He wasn't that good looking. Just some sandy haired bloke, big arms, and hazel eyes. Aside from the muscles, he was tragically average. Too average for someone extraordinary, like Scorpius. 

  


"Just okay? He's ripped!" Scorpius sighed. "I didn't even know he fancied blokes. Who knew, right? He's so kind too, he said I was the best seeker they've had! I think he was just trying to boost my ego, and it worked." He looked back over at Archie like a lovesick puppy. "It really, really worked." 

  


Albus could only smile weakly, and that was forced. "I'm so happy for you." He lied. 

  


~•~

Hiding under the mask, pretending he wasn't at all bitter leading up until Scorpius' date with Archie wasn't easy. It wasn't that Albus disliked Archie, he seemed nice enough, he supposed. But Scorpius' constant blabbering about what they would be doing, if they'd snog or not was getting out of hand. It got especially irksome when Scorpius transfigured his potatoes into the shape of a heart during dinner, which promptly made Albus lose his appetite, muttering something about needing to study. 

  


The night of the date, Albus hardly slept. He was tossing and turning, trying his best to ignore the empty pit in his stomach. He stared blankly at the canopy of the bed, processing everything. Why was he so bothered by this? It wasn't a big deal, it was just a date. But maybe that was it. Albus was used to having Scorpius by his side, and the idea of someone that he would love more...hurt. And maybe, he wanted to kiss Scorpius or hold his hand. He hadn't felt this way when Scorpius was pining over Rose, but perhaps it was became he always knew, he'd never have a real chance with her. With Archie...they both shared mutual attraction. 

  


As he closed his eyes drifting off, he only wished for Scorpius' happiness. If that meant Albus had to have his heart broken just to see his best friend smile, it was worth it. Scorpius deserved nothing short of happiness and love. 

~•~ 

  


Before the sun had even risen, Albus woke to the sound of Scorpius making a bunch of anxious, but determined squeaks.

  


"No...no...maybe...!" Scorpius tossed a shirt and it landed directly on Albus' face.

Albus, still waking up, rubbed his eyes blearily. "Scorp, what the fuck? It's not even-" He didn't dare look at his watch. "It's too early for this shit. Whatever this is." 

  


"It's not that early."

  


"It's 'Albus needs his beauty sleep o'clock!" 

  


"I'm preparing for the date!" Scorpius said, picking up two jumpers, showing them to Albus. "Green or navy?" 

  


"Green."

  


"Brilliant, that's what I'll go with. Be right back!" Scorpius leaped over a pile of clothes to get into the restroom. When he came back, Albus' jaw was to the floor. 

  


His platinum hair, usually styled and pristine was messy for once, the fringe covering his grey blue eyes and on top of his head was a crimson beanie casually hanging off his head. He wore a forest green jumper with darker green accents, the one Albus had suggested. And to finish the outfit, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, that highlighted his assets very well. 

  


"Al?" Scorpius fiddled with his jumper nervously. "Do I look...alright?" 

  


Albus was too busy gawking, hoping that he wasn't drooling though he probably was. 

  


"Albus? It looks silly, doesn't it? I told dad to get distressed jeans, but he didn't understand the style and insisted I'd get normal ones-"

  


"NO!" Albus said, almost a little too loudly. "No, no Scorp you look fantastic! He'll be...all over you." He grinned sheepishly. 

  


"You reckon?" Scorpius smiled, relaxed. "I have a good feeling about this. I truly do." 

  


Albus said nothing, but he nodded. 

~•~ 

"And he said we'd stop by Honeydukes and get all sorts of sweets." Scorpius said, as he eagerly tucked in to his sausages and eggs. "Oh, and we'd stop by Tomes and Scrolls!" 

  


"You love that place." Albus noted, staring at his now soggy cereal. 

  


"I love that place..." Scorpius breathed. "He's-" 

  


"Hey you." Archie cooed, popping up from behind Scorpius. He booped his nose playfully. "Were you talking about me?" 

  


"Maybe." Scorpius giggled. "Hi, hello." He waved. Albus rolled his eyes. 

  


"Hey Al." Archie gave him a two fingered salute. 

  


"It's Albus." He replied, stabbing his cereal aggressively with the spoon.

  


"Sorry, my bad." But Archie didn't seem sorry. "I'll see you later, Scorpy." 

  


"Okay." Scorpius giggled /again/. 

  


When Archie left, Albus shot him a look. "You hate the nickname 'Scorpy'. Scorpius? Scorpius!" He snapped his fingers. "Scorpius!"

  


"Hm, oh sorry Albus." Scorpius sighed. "What did you say?" 

  


"Nevermind." Albus threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm not hungry anymore." 

~•~ 

Because it was a weekend, after Scorpius had left, Albus had decided to broodily sulk in the Slytherin dormitory, attempting (and failing) to do his Transfiguration homework. Eventually he gave up, tossing it to the side for later. He was rubbish at that class anyway. 

  


By five past five, Scorpius hadn't returned. Albus figured he was off frolicking with Archie, or having an extra long snog. The idea of Archie kissing Scorpius left a foul, bitter taste in his mouth. 

  


An idea sparked in Albus' head which made him feel equally sick. He was/ jealous. Jealous of Archie. 

  


He had always admired Scorpius, ever since they met. He was pleasant, cheerful, hilarious and incredibly kind. He had never met someone as trusting or as kind as Scorpius. There was no one as simply good as Scorpius, despite all the mockery and scorn he grew up with, and despite all the loss he dealt with, he was still the living embodiment of a summer's day. Seeing Scorpius' silver eyes light up with excitement whenever he talked about something he was passionate about was enough to make Albus' heart soar. He was beautiful, so very beautiful. 

  


And Albus was in love with him. So in love with him. But it was foolish, silly even. Scorpius wasn't interested, he was interested in Archie. Of course, he respected that, but the feeling would never stop hurting. 

  


It was almost ten at night when Scorpius returned to the dungeons. At first, Albus perked up, rushing over to congratulate him. 

  


"Wow, you must have been having the best time since you were gone so long!" Albus said, nudging him lightly. But when Scorpius looked up, he wasn't smiling. His eyes were puffy, as his heart sank, realizing he had been crying. 

  


"Scorpius?" 

  


"...He didn't show." Scorpius whispered, his voice breaking. "I waited hours, until The Three Broomsticks closed at nine- I tried looking for him but-" His face crumpled. 

  


Albus held onto Scorpius with all of his strength, ready to fight the boy who dared to make him cry. Hearing his soft whimpers between shaky breaths was enough to make Albus ready to duel Archie right then and there. 

  


"I'm going to fucking kill him." Albus growled. 

  


Scorpius' eyes widened. "N-No...no Albus please don't. I was so stupid, I should have known- he wouldn't want to go on a date with someone like me." He sniffed. "I just thought...I just thought maybe...I had a chance...with someone to-" 

  


"Scorpius, I don't want you /ever/ talking about yourself like that. Ever. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met and any guy who ever dates you is the luckiest bloke in the universe. Archie, wasn't the one, clearly. He doesn't deserve you, he deserves a big pile of shit, and that's being generous. You, Scorpius, deserve the world."

  


"Al I-"

  


"The truth is, I would climb the tallest mountain for you. I'd swim through every ocean, to see your smile. You're...honestly the reason I'm breathing. I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy. I know I don't deserve someone like you, you're too good for me. I've messed up in the past and...what I'm trying to say is..." He leaned forward, their eyes locking. 

  


"I love you." They both said in unison. 

  
  
|  |   
---|---  
| 


End file.
